Blue Eyes
by Dragon Master10001
Summary: Mokuba died and Kaiba could do nothing to help prevent his brother's death.  The brunette keeps on having weird dreams about specific times in his past with his younger brother and they start to come together.  What will Kaiba do?
1. Introduction

Hola everyone! This is a new story, obviously. The idea came to me when I would never have guessed it would. I was somehow thinking of Batman Begins and then my thoughts went to Yu-Gi-Oh! and before I knew it, a new story started to form. I have an idea of where this will go, but I will let the chapters work themselves into a story. I do normally work that way and I just hope that the story is worth reading.

To shock everyone else, I have motivation to write this. The slightest plot that started in my head seems good enough and I will work with it until I know exactly where I want to head with this story. I have a thinking spot in my house and when I feel that I should work on a chapter, I will go there and think of what the next chapter should be.

To top everything else off, I have an absolute good idea of what the cover page, if this were to be a book, should be for the story. I won't put it up until I am well into the story, but I will start drawing it. Then give it to a friend who is great with computers and ask her to put in the colors. I will notify you all when it is finished, but until then, you all have something to look forward to.

**Disclaimer:** I am only putting this up once because honestly, who cares about them. I know and you all know that I did not make Yu-Gi-Oh! and any ideas coming from _Batman Begins_ and _The Dark Knight_ are not mine as well. The only thing I own is the plot to this story.

…

…

_**Mokuba!**_

_**I swear I will find out who did this!**_

_**I will not die until I find out who did this!**_

_**This sole reason is why I will live…**_

_**I love you, Mokuba…**_

…

…

Cerulean eyes opened, distraught from the dream. It has been a month since the incident, yet his mind would not let him forget. It will take the teen a while to avenge his brother, but until then, the nightmares are what he has left of his younger brother.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, the teen shook his head trying to get rid of the horror of what had happened to his brother. Hazelnut brown hair went with the movement, making it more unruly after the teen's sleep. Once the teen stopped, cerulean eyes sought out for something in the room. Once they found the object, the teen stood from the bed and walked over to it, a small smile grazing his lips.

It was a picture of himself and his brother. It was taken a few months before the incident. Long fingers touched the picture of where the younger of the two was. Both boys were smiling, enjoying the day that was given to them. It was rare for both boys to be spending time together because of the older's job, but when they were given the chance, they both took advantage of the day.

Thinking of the day he had spent with his brother, small tear drops started to form in the cerulean eyes. It is hard to go through a day not having a lead of the perpetrator who had caused the incident of his younger brother. Clenching his fists, the teen slammed his fist against the dresser, angry at himself for not being any useful. A full month has passed by and no trace of the perpetrator.

_What kind of a brother am I if I can't even avenge my brother's death?_ the teen asked himself, guilt and anger starting to rise in himself as he kept on replaying the horrible day in his head. Taking staggering breaths, the teen walked to his adjoined bathroom to get ready for the day.

After an hour and half of getting ready for another long day, the teen walked from his bedroom to the kitchen, intent of getting his cup of coffee. Pouring the water into the coffee maker, the teen did not notice one of his security guards walking in.

"Mister Kaiba," the guard said, his gruff voice scaring the teen. Unbeknownst to him, the teen in front of him placed a hand over his heart, hoping that it would slow done from the scare.

_I am losing my touch. I normally hear Isono enter the kitchen as I am making my coffee_, the teen thought, shaking his head to wake himself some more. Turning on the coffee machine, the teen turned to face his security guard to give him his attention for the moment.

"Are you taking the car or the limo today, sir?" Isono asked, both keys in his hand. The teenthought about the question for a moment, not sure about the simple question. There was one thing he knows for sure: he is not capable of driving for the day. His nerves are a bit high at the moment. If he were to drive then he would be speeding to school, making him gain a ticket if he were caught by the police. He did not want a ticket right now.

"I'll be taking the limo." Isono nodded and went to the garage to start up the limo for his boss. The teen turned his attention towards the coffee machine, noticing that it was finished. Pouring the caffeinated drink into a coffee cup, the teen walked to the main hall to grab his school bag and his work briefcase. Looking to his left, he took notice of a magazine that had a picture of him as the cover.

**Seto Kaiba: Successful or Not?**

_Heh. Seto Kaiba. I don't feel like I am him right now,_ the teen though, looking over the cover page. He remembers posing for the picture. It was a few weeks after the incident. The cerulean eyes on the cover page match the eyes he has now: dead. Ever since his brother died, the teen felt like the walking dead.

Scowling, the teen walked out the door, hoping to get his mind off the incident for the time being. Slamming the front door close, the teen walked over the waiting limo that was a few feet from the front doors. Isono opened the back door for his boss, closing it when the teen was in.

Cerulean eyes closed for a moment, hoping to rid themselves of visions of the happy child they were used to seeing in the morning. Taking a sip of his coffee, the teen opened his eyes to look out the window. He saw that they had just passed the front gates and were on the road to the highway. Yes, it is a good thing he did not drive to school. He might have been on the highway already. Maybe the police would have noticed him speeding as well.

Sighing, the teen took another sip, knowing that the caffeine is trying to kick in. He should have made two cups, but then again he was not determined to be awake to see a certain blonde that always likes to piss him off in the morning.

Yes, the day seems like it will be long.

…

…

"Hey Yūgi, Yami! How's it goin'?" a blonde shouted from behind the two teens he had addressed to as he continued to walk towards them. Both stopped at what they were doing and looked at the teen, smiling at their friend. Once the blonde had caught up to them, the trio started walking to the car that was in front of the house.

"Same old same old. How was your weekend Jonouchi?" the smaller of the two, known as Yūgi, answered his blonde friend as he opened the trunk of the car. The three teens placed their school bags in the trunk before closing it.

"It was alright. Stayed with my mom and sister for the weekend," Jonouchi replied, a grin plastered on his face. Both teens smiled at their friend, knowing that he was able to see his sister.

"Is there room for one more?" a female voice shouted from a few meters away from the trio. Each teen turned to the girl who was approaching them. Yūgi smiled and nodded, moving aside so she can place her school bag in the trunk as well.

"You know that there is always room in my car for you, Anzu," the other teen, known as Yami, said, not noticing a blush forming on the said girl's cheeks. Closing the trunk, Yami went to driver's side of the car to start the car.

Yami drove a Ford Explorer that he bought with his own money a month after he had gotten his license a year before. The teen had been working hard to get a car so that he did not always have to depend on his grandfather's car. Yami knows that his grandfather, Sugoroku, would let him drive the car, but Yami wanted a car that he can call his. After discussing the problem with Sugoroku, Yami worked hard at his job at the Blue Water Café. Though he was jealous of his customers for eating his favorite type of food, they did leave him generous tips and his paychecks were always nice as well.

"I know that I keep on saying this, but it still amazes me that Yami and Yūgi look alike, though they are two years apart," Jonouchi said as he climbed into the backseat of the car. Anzu shook her head, but agreed all the same.

Both Yami and Yūgi can pass for twins. However, there are some minor details that help people tell them apart. Yami is a few inches taller than Yūgi, but still shorter than everyone else, but not by much. Yūgi has wide, amethyst eyes while Yami has narrow, cerise eyes. Both teens, however, do have spiky, black hair with purple outlining the spikes and blonde bangs, but Yami also have blonde spikes shooting out in front of the black and purple spikes.

Though both teens look alike, their personalities are different. Yūgi is sweet and innocent. Unlike his brother, many people tend to ignore Yūgi or pick on him because he is timid and shy. Yami on the other hand is nice, but likes to cause trouble with his friend Bakura. Yami tends to make friends with many people, but scare them off because he threatens them for picking on his brother.

"We know, Jonouchi. You've said this a hundred times," Yūgi said jokingly, chuckling at his friend. Both Yūgi and Yami are used to people calling them twins. They even admit that they look alike, but once people get to know them, they are not as alike as they appear.

"Watch, Katsuya is going to say it again tomorrow," Anzu said with a giggle, earning a playful glare from her blonde friend. Jonouchi's glare softened until he was laughing as well. He never realized until now that he has been saying that a lot towards his two friends.

"Then that'll be a hundred and one," Yūgi concluded, his playful grin never leaving his face. His result: a light punch from Jonouchi. Yūgi yelped from the punch, knowing full well that Yami is glaring at their blonde friend through the mirror. Smirking triumphantly, Yūgi stuck his tongue out at Jonouchi, knowing that he'll get it later from his friend. Anzu shook her head, wondering why she had stuck herself with a car full of guys.

"There's a spot," Jonouchi shouted as Yami drove his car into the school's parking lot. Before he was able to park, a black, sleek limo pulled up in front of the spot, blocking Yami from parking. The teen scowled, knowing full well who was in the car.

The driver of the limo got out and opened the back door to reveal a tall, slender teen. Before Yami could shift his car in reverse, Jonouchi rolled down his window, not at all happy about what had just happened.

"How about you move ya stupid limo, money bags," the blonde shouted, hate radiating through his russet color eyes. The other teen looked at the blonde for a moment before a smirk slowly started to form on his lips.

"Yami, I suggest you child lock the windows. Dogs are known for jumping out of them," the teen said, turning his back to retrieve his school bag. Yami glared, not at all excited about seeing the teen for the day. Shifting his car into reverse, Yami failed to notice his car door opening until last minute.

"Katsuya! Get your ass back into the car," Anzu shouted, royal blue eyes showing fear of what her friend will do. Jonouchi did not listen to his friend, but instead quickened his pace. He clenched his hand into a fist, readying himself to punch the bastard in front of him. Right when the teen turned back around, he did not expect to get punched in the face. The action caught him off guard, causing him lose his balance and hit his head against the door.

"That's what ya get, money bags," Jonouchi shouted, walking back towards Yami's car. The driver of the limo was stunned of what had just transpired. No one was expecting Jonouchi to punch the other teen because of what he said. Yami shifted his car into park and quickly got out of his car. He ran over the other teen to make sure he was okay.

"Kaiba?" The cerise eyed teen kneeled beside the teen to cheek if he was alright. He placed two fingers on the teen's neck to check for a pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief, Yami took off his school jacket to place into under the teen's head to use as a pillow. Looking at the driver, Yami instructed him to take Kaiba to the infirmary and stay with him until he arrived. The driver hesitated, but did what he was instructed none the less. Yami went back to his car to park it somewhere else and to also shout at Jonouchi for doing something completely stupid.

…

…

"_**Seto, have you ever heard of the superhero Batman?" a young child asked as he flipped through a comic book. The said teen looked at the kid for a moment before returning his attention back to his work.**_

"_**I have. There is a guy in my grade whose brother reads that sort of stuff. He was explaining the hero to one of his friends. Why do you ask?" Seto answered, typing plans for his business while also doing an essay for one of his classes.**_

"_**He seems really interesting. His parents died when he was young, inherited a business, and some years later he becomes a hero with gadgets he purchased in order to fight crime. He seems like you, though you have no intention of becoming a hero," the younger of the two explained while reading the comic at the same time. His attention was diverted for a moment when he heard the other teen chuckle. "What's so funny?"**_

"_**I love how you just compared me to a fictional character, Mokuba. However, you are right. I don't have any intention of being a hero. I own a multi-million dollar company and a have a younger brother that I enjoy being with. I bet that this Batman guy doesn't have a brother," Seto replied, a playful smile adorning his face. The boy chuckled, agreeing with his older brother.**_

"_**I do have to admit," Mokuba started, a grin plastered on his face as he gave his brother his full attention, "it would be cool if you were a hero like Batman." Both boys chuckled at the idea, knowing that it will never come true.**_

…

…

"…ba."

Kaiba slowly opened his eyes, his lips slowly forming a smile as his mind replayed the dream. He had forgotten about that memory. It was a pleasant memory that he hopes that he can keep with him forever along with other pleasant memories of his brother.

"Oh thank God you're alright."

Kaiba's smile faded when he finally noticed that people were with him. Why are people in his room? Why is it so bright in his room?

"How's your head?"

_My head?_ Just when he thought of it, a pain from the back of his head shot through him. _That's right. That mutt punched me, making me lose my balance and hit my head against the doorframe of the limo. I was not expecting that._

Kaiba rubbed the back of his head, slightly wincing when he touched the sore spot. Looking around the room, he took notice that he is in the school's infirmary. The nurse was nowhere in sight, but there was someone with him. Cerulean eyes searched for the person and were shocked at who it was.

"That was a nasty fall you had. I'm sorry about what Jonouchi did," Yami said, ashamed for what his careless friend had done. Kaiba scowled, not liking that his lower class rival got the better of him.

"He is just lucky that I won't sue his sorry poor ass," Kaiba snapped, still rubbing the back of his head. Yami offered him an ice bag, which Kaiba reluctantly took. "Where is that good for nothing nurse anyway?" Yami chuckled at Kaiba's question, though he answered it anyway.

"She is in the principal's office," the smaller of the two replied as he leaned back in the chair he is sitting in. Kaiba raised an elegant eyebrow, motioning Yami to explain. "She is telling him how you are doing. She should be back any moment though." Just as Yami said, the nurse came in with a clipboard in hand. She looked at Kaiba and smiled, relieved that he is awake.

"How are you doing, Mister Kaiba?" she asked, writing unknown things on the clipboard.

"I feel like shit. Where's that mutt? I'd like to give him a piece of my fucking mind right now," Kaiba growled, his fists clenched as he thought of the idiot blonde.

"Language Mister Kaiba," the nurse said, not taking her eyes off the clipboard. Kaiba scowled at the nurse, not caring about what she had said. Once the nurse was down writing, she looked at Kaiba, her face serious of what she is about to say. "Mister Jonouchi is in the principal's office. He is not happy about having him in the office, he is thinking about suspending Mister Jonouchi for about a week." Yami's head did a one-eighty. Yeah Jonouchi deserves to be punished, but suspending is going a bit too far.

"That's unfair! Jonouchi may be reckless, but he wasn't anticipating to knock out Kaiba," Yami shouted, trying to defend his brother's friend. Kaiba chuckled, earning a glare from the cerise eyed teen next to him.

"You only find this unfair because you hate me. I am surprised you are in here anyway. I would have been expecting you to be by that **mutt **or in class," Kaiba stated, his cold eyes glaring at Yami. The other teen was unfazed about the glare, but instead glared right back at him.

"Not all of us are assholes like you, Kaiba. Yes, we are not the best of friends. Hell, we're not even acquaintances, but I was worried that something bad might have happened. Am I not allowed to feel like this towards a bastard like you?" Yami said, his glare intensifying with each word. Kaiba was shocked at what the smaller teen had said. He was not expecting Yami to say that he cares for him, not even in the slightest. Looking away, Kaiba glared at the wall beside him. Why must everything be so confusing?

Five minutes have passed and no one had said a word. The nurse was looking back and forth between Kaiba and Yami, wondering who would break the ice. Yami continued to stare at Kaiba, waiting for him to say something. Kaiba was in deep thought, trying to think of what had just occurred.

Yami sighed, knowing that the teen in front of him will not saying anything. "I will be in class," he said, turning around to give Kaiba some peace. Before his hand touched the door knob, something had stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Thank you," Kaiba muttered almost quietly, his eyes closed at the damage he had done to his pride. Yami was shocked about what Kaiba had just said to him. Turning his attention towards the brunette, Yami smiled and nodded before heading towards his first period class.

Yep, things between Yami and Kaiba have changed slightly, but it seems that either teen do not mind in the slightest.

…

…

"**I see that you are making friends quickly, Kaiba."**

"**What shall we do with the kid, boss?"**

"**Can we do the same like we did to Kaiba's brother Mokuba?"**

"**No. I feel strong energies coming from this boy."**

"**What kind of energies?"**

"**He seems like a wielder for a Sennen Item."**

"**Like the one you have?"**

"**Yes, but it seems that his energies are stronger… Weevil!"**

"**Yes boss?"**

"**Follow the kid home and give him this." **

"**But… but this Item is stronger than your's. Why give this one to that punk?"**

"**Because… It seems that he deserves the dark powers that are inside that Item."**

"**Oh… Okay? I will deliver it to him."**

"**And… give him this note as well. This will give him motivation to get the job done sooner."**

"**Heheh. Will do boss."**

"**What do we do about Seto Kaiba, sir?"**

"**We stop following him of course. We will start our attention towards Yami. He will be the success to gain control over the world."**

…

…

That's the first chapter everyone. Obviously Mokuba is dead. The incident will be revealed in due time. Until then, you are all in suspense. I don't like having a good character killed, but what else would drive Seto into becoming the hero he will soon to become. I don't know… Maybe he may have something new to fight for. I will just shut my mouth before I reveal too much.

I will not bed, but please review. Reviews will determine how fast each chapter will come out. A simple "good chapter" is appreciated too. If any of you reviewers have any ideas, they are welcomed and will be contemplated about.

Before I end the author note, I highly recommend to everyone to read _Ne'er Do Well_ written by HieiAijin1410. It is an awesome Prideshipping story and the plot is just excellent. That story actually motivated me to write this story. Anyway, I highly recommend you all read it. If and only if you love hardcore lemons. Haha.

Till next chapter…


	2. What To Do

The second chapter of _Blues Eyes_ everyone! Whooooo! Haha. I am surprised myself that this came out before a year. My thinking spot is actually working. Yayz! Haha. I feel so proud of myself. (:

Anyway, I totally forgot to mention this one note in the first chapter so I will say it now:

This story is an AU. Domino City is in the United States, but is predominantly a Japanese-American city. I am going to keep some things about Domino City like it was in the anime. However, since this story will have many American references and I do not want to confuse anyone, mainly me, about what is going on. I am quite happy that I caught that. Haha.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter for this will hopefully give you more suspense of what is going to happen. (; Enjoy!

…

…

It was six o'clock and Yami finally arrived home from school. He had his usual three hour soccer practice, which he does not mind at all. The cerise eyed teen loves to play the sport. He has played soccer for almost all of his life, but the drills that his coach makes the team do are completely insane. Yami can understand running three miles every day is good to build up stamina. He can also understand about practicing new techniques their coach wants them to do. However, their coach makes a player do fifty to a hundred pushups if they do not do the technique perfectly after their third try.

"Some techniques take at least a few days to master," Yami muttered as he grabbed his school bag and his soccer bag out of the trunk of his car. The tri-color haired teen tried making up countless excuses for his coach's insane training, but it becomes harder and harder with each passing day.

_Someone remind me again why I was excited to be on varsity freshman year?_

During the try outs for Yami's freshman year, the teen tried his hardest to gain a spot on the varsity team. He worked out at the school's weight room for a few hours after each school day and ran about five miles during the weekend. The tri-color haired teen was thrilled when he found out that his own rigorous training had paid off when he was listed on the varsity team.

The first practice of the year was something that the teen will never forget. The majority of the team excluded the young teen, for they feared that Yami would hurt them if they even thought of picking on him. Only one team member accepted Yami on the team and treated him as a normal human being.

Malik Ishtar.

Both teens became close during the soccer season. The older teen helped Yami when the younger did not understand what their coach was lecturing about. They were always together on and off the field. Malik became the older brother that Yami looked up to.

Their coach, though, was someone that Yami came to loath during his freshmen year. Coach Rafael Suzuki is a brutal coach. He did not care about anything, but winning each and every game. If the team lost a game, then they either had to run or walk back to school instead of taking the bus. This thought alone gave the team enough motivation to win each and every game and to work together regardless if they did or did not like each other off the field.

Yami, at first, thought that the coach was insane. During the last few years, Yami and Rafael became buddies during the soccer season. Yami was the best player that the coach had ever had during his years of coaching the guy's soccer team at Domino High School. The teen worked harder than any of the junior and senior players and never complained about each exercise.

Rafael exempted Yami from trying out in order to have the teen's input about who should be on the team and who should be cut. Like Rafael, Yami judged each teen during school and during try outs. He eavesdropped on each conversation of each teen that was trying out for the team. If they were not complaining about it and were actually content about each exercise, then he approved of them.

_I am sad that this is my last year on the soccer team_, Yami sadly thought, walking up the stairs towards his room in order to put his school bad down before he started unpacking his soccer bag. When the teen reached his room, he immediately saw a golden box lying on his bed with a note on top of it. Confused about it, Yami dropped his stuff at the end of his bed before grabbing the note.

**Yami,**

**You are probably wondering who gave you this golden box. You are also probably wondering how I even know your name as well. **

**That information is not important at this moment. **

**What is important is what is inside the box. Untold magic is inside. Magic that is powerful; it alone can probably gain control of the world. This is not a joke. I believe that once you complete the puzzle inside that box, you can gain that power. **

**Why did I pick you to have this power? Good question. You seem like the right person to have it. **

**If you want to do research on this, then look up the Sennen Puzzle. There is not much information about it, but enough to make you satisfied. **

**I know being the busy teenager that you are with your school work and soccer practice that you will not give much thought about the puzzle. You may not even touch the puzzle during your life. **

**That is not acceptable to me. **

**If you do not finish the puzzle in a month, then let me just say that your grandfather and your sweet, innocent younger brother will die of a horrible death. If you report this to the authorities, then you will never see your grandfather and younger brother as well. Tell anyone of this and you will never see them as well. This is a secret to be kept and a secret to be finished. **

**Sincerely;**

**?**

**P.S. I would start on it as soon as possible. I hear that that puzzle is quite complicated and will take some time to complete. Do enjoy it though. It may help with any inner struggles you have with yourself. I will meet you in a month with the puzzle completed and around your neck.**

Yami was mortified when he had finished reading the letter. The tri-color haired teen reread the letter to make sure that he did not imagine it at all. Looking up at the golden box, cerise eyes widen. If he did not finish the puzzle that is inside it in one month, then his family will die.

_**One finally fight, for this tonight… Whoa…**_

Yami jumped, not excepting for his phone to ring. Placing the paper down on top of the golden box, Yami pressed the **Talk** button on his phone before it went to his voicemail. Yami took a few calming deep breathes before talking on the phone. He did not want to ruin his reputation because he had gotten scared by his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Took you long enough to start talking_," the voice on the other end said, sounding like it was trying to compress any laughter. Yami scowled, not liking that the other person heard him hesitate before talking on the phone.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Bakura. I just walked into my house when you called. I didn't want my phone to go to voicemail," Yami shot back, not at all in a good mood. The other teen on the phone chuckled darkly, enjoying the harsh reaction he had gotten from his friend.

"_Yeah, yeah. Nice excuse. I can tell that you were scared as hell by the call. Is the big, bad Yami going soft now?_" Bakura smugly said, knowing that that comment probably made Yami lose his cool.

"Fuck off Bakura. What the hell do you want?" Yami angrily said, trying not to have his friend get the better of him. The other teen chuckled, knowing that he had won that fight.

"_I called to see if you wanted to go out tonight and cause some mischief. It's been a week since we pulled our last stunt and plus I am really fucking bored at my house_," Bakura answered like the answer was obvious. Yami rolled his eyes, used to Bakura's short attention span. There was another voice on the other side of the phone whom was talking to Bakura quickly about something.

"Why not hang out with your brother? You two barely do that anymore," Yami suggested, hoping to let down his friend easily. The teen really did want to go out, but the safety of his family comes first. He _needs_ to start on that puzzle.

"_Nah. Ryou is going out with Yūgi for the day, leaving me by my lonesome_," the other teen answered sadly, though Yami new better than to believe the sadness. He heard the other voice say something, which had resulted Bakura to slam a door. "_Anyway, are you in?_"

Yami sighed, trying to think of ways to ditch his friend in order to start on the puzzle. _I can sound like a complete nerd and tell him I am reading that stupid _Batman_ comic that Yūgi was reading not that long ago_, Yami thought, quickly trying to think of other ways of making excuses for not going out for the night and for many other nights to come. "I would like to, but Yūgi got me hooked on those _Batman_ comics he read not that long ago. Maybe some other time?" Yami prayed to God that Bakura had bought that lie. It was for a good intention as well.

"_What? You would rather read those fucking stupid books than hang out with me?_" Bakura shouted forcing Yami to have his phone a few inches away from his head. Yami scowled, not liking that he has to stay in and do some stupid puzzle instead of going out. Bakura did not seem as pleased as well, for he was cursing on the other end about how stupid Yami is and that he should go over and kick the tri-color haired teen's ass.

_At least I know that God can answer desperate prayers quickly_, Yami thought before he started to think of ways to calm his friend down. After a few moments, Bakura seemed to have calmed a bit, though his breathing seemed to have increased for cursing loudly during those few minutes. "The comics seem pretty good and I'm pretty into them. Maybe you can do something by yourself and pretend I'm there," Yami half joked, knowing that his friend may hurt him the next day. The other teen huffed, but agreed to do what the teen suggested.

"_How did Yūgi get you into those gay books anyway? You swore that you would burn those crappy comic books when the shrimp isn't home_," Bakura mentioned before he hung up the phone. Yami stopped dead in his tracks, forgetting about his disgust towards the comic book. Yūgi would not shut up about the story line for a month and from the description that Yūgi had said made Yami think that the main character is a pussy for covering his identity. Any guy could dress up mysteriously and fight crime. It just shows that the guy can't handle being popular by the city and also confronting his love to any woman he finds attractive.

"Trust me, Bakura… I thought so too," Yami muttered before hanging up his phone. The teen threw his phone on his pillow before averting his gaze back to the golden box. It seemed to mesmerize Yami for a fixed amount of time. Before he even thought of opening the box, Yami grabbed his school bag to start on his homework to get it out of the way.

_Why me? Why do I have to do this puzzle? Why pick me out of all people in Domino City? I am just some punk who loves to get into trouble. There has to be a reason behind it and when I see this guy next month, I will find out._

…

…

Kaiba finally arrived home around ten at night, not at all happy about the day's events. If anything, the brunette thought that the day had gone explicitly worse.

After he returned to his morning classes, students bombarded him with questions. Many even bombarded Yami with questions, though he ignored them by looking out the window towards the sport fields. No matter how many times he tried to ignore everyone, someone would actually grow a quick pair and ask him what had happened that morning.

To make matters even worse for the brunette during the school day, none of the girls would stay away from him. They would always grab his things and try to help him go from one class to the next. The young CEO had to refrain himself from swearing at the girls for helping him. Granted they all love him and would do anything for the brunette, but they need to learn to stay the fuck _away_ from him when he does not want company.

Yami, however, seemed to spike the teen's stress the highest. Their encounter that morning made the brunette really think. No one ever thought of helping him unless if they gained something in return. To add to the confusion, Yami has a reputation in Domino City that he looks after himself and his family and that is it. He does not give a fuck about anyone else in the city.

However, work seemed to put the icing on the cake. His secretary, Mai Kajaku, kept on complaining about how slow her computer is. The workers at Kaiba Corporation never stopped complaining about how some things stopped working or about something in the data base have gone wrong. Kaiba worked on the data for about four hours until it was working the right way again with no help from any of his employees. He then looked over Mai's computer and saw that she had to have some kind of update on her computer.

Yes, Kaiba's day was long and stressful. Something that the teen is used to.

"Fuck the world," the teen muttered as he placed his work briefcase on coffee table in the living room. Walking towards his bedroom to start on the homework that he was assigned to do, the teen started to think of the dream he had earlier. What did it mean to the brunette? Was it a sign from Mokuba that he should do some research about this Batman guy? _Nah. Those comics are misleading and plus I have no time reading those books_, Kaiba thought before he started his homework.

An hour passed when Kaiba finally finished his homework. Standing up to stretch his stiff back, the young CEO walked toward his adjoined bathroom to get ready for bed. His thoughts tried to make up some sort of solution as to why the dream occurred, but nothing reasonable came to mind.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt if I read the first one to see what it's about_, Kaiba thought as he started to walk from his room to his younger brother's room.

Entering the room for the first time since a month, the brunette took in the room as if it were his first time seeing it. The room was the same since the morning before the incident. Nothing was touched and the curtains were still open. A little bit of dust was evident, but not enough to say that the room needed some dusting.

Going over to the bookshelf adorning one wall of the room, cerulean eyes examined the shelf until they found what they were looking for. Grabbing the first comic, Kaiba went back to his room to start reading. _Now to see why Mokuba liked reading these pathetic comics_, Kaiba thought before flipping to the start of the comic.

Not a half hour had passed when Kaiba finished the first book. He was amazed at how the story line is. There was even an advertisement at the back page about the release of the movie _Batman Begins_. Kaiba was somewhat shocked that the main character, Bruce Wayne, lost his parents like he did and then decided to fight crime to keep the city that his parents had worked hard for. Bruce, like Kaiba, inherited a multi-million dollar company and continued to run it, though his parents were deceased.

"Mokuba was right. This Batman guy and I are alike," Kaiba murmured, placing the comic book on his nightstand before falling asleep. Though the brunette's eyes wanted to close, his mind was wide awake. _Batman_ and the dream seem to start piecing together. His mind is trying to tell him to try and sought out his brother's perpetrators with advanced technology under disguise while trying to keep Domino City safe so that nothing like that ever happens again.

_That is the only logic explanation to this. That or I'm going crazy because of the stupid comic_, Kaiba thought before he forced his mind to turn off for the night so he can go into a blissful sleep.

…

…

"_**Seto, have you ever thought of dating anyone?" Mokuba asked, looking up at his brother while the said teen was making their dinner for the day. **_

"_**I have, but I have no time," Seto replied, not giving the question much though. Dating, to Seto, was a waste of time and most people are just after him for his money.**_

"_**I think you should date someone. You do seem awfully lonely a lot. You always look after me while maintaining Kaiba Corp. and school at the same time," Mokuba explained, his eyes looking down at the table as his feet dangled from the chair he was sitting in. The young sibling did not like to see his brother alone and having to multitask every day so that he can have a nice life.**_

"_**I don't mind doing this, Mokuba. I never complain one bit. I enjoy doing this every day," Seto answered gently, trying to explain to his younger brother that he did not need someone new in their life at the moment.**_

"_**Well, it still seems like you need someone. I know that you can find someone before you graduate high school," Mokuba exclaimed, a grin plastered on his face. The younger sibling not only wants Seto to be happy with someone else, but he also wants someone new in the family so he is also not alone as well while Seto is at work. Selfish, but the two Kaibas do need some change in their hectic lives. Adding a new member of the family would be nice for the both of them.**_

"_**You think so?" the older Kaiba asked, turning his head so his brother can see his joking smile. Mokuba's grin widened even more as he nodded his head vigorously.**_

"_**Yes! I know so! How about this… Um… Promise me, no matter what, that you'll find someone before you graduate high school," Mokuba slowly said, not even sure himself that his brother could keep such a hard promise. Seto stopped what he was doing, contemplating what his younger brother had proposed to him. He could promise him and say that he tried. No one in Domino City is his type and many are just after their title and money.**_

"_**I promise…"**_

…

…

Waking up from the night's sleep, Kaiba sat up, unsure about the dream. He had completely forgotten about that promise and it is now suddenly coming back to him. But, what he had thought back then was true…

No one in Domino City caught the brunette's interest.

_Great, now I'm starting to go delusional_, Kaiba thought, running his hand through his unruly hazelnut hair. Not only does no one in the city catch his interest, he also has a promise to keep to his brother.

Through his peripheral vision, Kaiba saw the comic he was reading that night. Picking it up, the teen looked over the front cover. He tried to think of a design for what his disguise should be, but nothing came to mind. Looking around the room, cerulean eyes sought out for something that can give him an idea. Eyes landed on a painting of a dragon that was near his doorway.

Climbing out of bed, the brunette walked over to the painting deep in thought. The dragon had magnificent blue sapphire eyes that looked right into one's soul. The dragon's scale was white with the very pure hint of pale blue. Pure white razor sharp teeth adorned the dragon seeming to be ready to attack if need be. Beautiful, powerful wings that were behind the dragon looked as if they were ready to help the majestic creature take flight into battle.

Before Kaiba could even say anything about the idea, his alarm clock went off indicating that it is time to get ready for school. Growling at the disbelief of time, Kaiba looked back at the painting once more, considering about the idea. The dragon seemed to fit him. Ready to attack when need be while trying to help those in need.

_I'll think about this more during school_, Kaiba thought as he started to walk into his bathroom to take his morning shower. No matter how hard he tried to keep the thought away from him until school started, it just would not go away. The thought itself appeared to be something that seemed important to not just be simply put aside.

Growling, Kaiba walked out his room, his school bag in hand. Walking towards his kitchen to make his morning coffee, the brunette's mind seemed set on to the painting. Granted that he loves dragons and the myths that he had heard when he was a child. The one myth that stuck with him was the tale of the fourth majestic Blue Eyes White Dragons. Ever since then, Kaiba had some sort of respect towards the mythical dragon. When he found the painting of it, he was ecstatic and had it hung near his door so he can see it every day. However, what did this all mean?

Making his coffee while telling Isono that he will be taking the car, Kaiba's mind tried to reel in what the meaning is behind the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The dragon stood for confidence as well as power. Loyalty and protective. However, the dragon also stood for standing up to those who seem to give one trouble.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the brunette poured his freshly made coffee into his coffee mug. _I was never any of those things. How can I be like that now?_ Kaiba asked himself, not even sure of what to do. His first thought was to go to Yami for advice. Though they are not the best of friends, Yami seems like a person who can help someone that needs some help, granted of his reputation in Domino City.

_Why should I ask someone that loves to get caught by the authorities by doing reckless, stupid things? I bet he won't even think of giving me some advice_, the teen thought, struggling to even admit that he needs the other teen's advice. Something deep inside Kaiba felt strange. Like that small part was disappointed about the rejection. Shrugging it off, the young CEO walked to the garage so he can start his Saleen S7. Climbing into the car to start the engine, Kaiba placed his coffee mug in the cup holder before he went back into the house to grab his school bag and work briefcase.

_This day seems like it will be interesting. Maybe I should start ordering stuff as well. If I remember correctly, there is some hidden cellar near here. Maybe I could hire some engineers to connect some spot in the house to that cellar_, the brunette contemplated as he walked back towards his car. Once he has everything that he needs, Kaiba could start making his disguise.

_That is something that I want to have everyone's attention_, the brunette smirked, knowing that if can gain the perpetrator's attention, then he will be able to avenge his brother's death.

…

…

Yami sat in his first period class, looking out the window. He loves to look out the window towards the soccer field. Though he does not like many of his coach's exercises, he still, however, loves to game. Soccer is a sport where teams face each other off to fight off their stress.

_That's what I like to do anyway_, the tri-color haired teen thought, his mind and eyes in daze. The teen loves to think of new tricks to play when there is a difficult team they are facing. Practicing that technique for an hour or two until he perfects it is something that Yami looks forward to each day. Soccer is the only thing that keeps the teen out of trouble. When there is no soccer going on, he will be in the city causing mishap with his old friend Bakura.

_High school made me soft though. I'm not as wild as I used to be. Maybe that's why I like to see if there are any tournaments going on around here. I would like to stop doing the things I do, but it seems harder because it is something that I'm good at_, the teen pondered, not sure of what he should even do himself. Yami's dream right after college is to player for Major League Soccer. It does not matter what team he ends up on, but as long as he can play the sport for the rest of his life, then he will be happy.

Too deep into his thoughts, Yami failed to notice a teen sit right beside him. He did not even hear the teen call out his name. When two fingers snapped right in front of his cerise eyes, the teen flinched. The tri-color haired teen is surprised that his thoughts clouded his senses. Turning around, Yami was even more surprised that it was Kaiba that got him out of his stupor.

"Kaiba... I never would've expected to see you trying to get my attention," Yami said sarcastically, a smirk starting to slowly form on to his lips. The said teen scowled, not liking how the conversation started. Clearing his throat to indicate that the conversation is important, Yami's smirk faded, showing that the brunette in front of him has his attention.

"I… need some advice," Kaiba muttered, his pride seeming to falter because he is asking someone for help. Yami raised an eyebrow, unable to believe that the CEO of a multi-million dollar company is asking for his advice. Yūgi must have said something to one of his friends about him giving good advice and Kaiba must have overheard him.

Sighing, Yami nodded to the other teen to start talking. Relieved, the brunette thought of how to word the question so he would not reveal much of his plans. "Say you were trying to compare yourself to something you admire, but you know you are nothing close to comparison. What would you do to try and be even in the slight comparison of that thing," Kaiba explained, hoping that it made sense, but was as vague as he could be. Yami, on the other hand, seemed to be contemplating what the other teen had just said. In a way, Yami is in the same situation as Kaiba.

_I do admire the Dark Magician poster in my room. He is protective and loyal, like I am towards my brother and my friends. But, he has good intentions like helping others and looks as if he thinks before he acts like I don't. Two things I don't do at all, but I am trying to do now_, Yami thought, his thoughts swirling as he tried to think of a way to answer the question. Looking up, cerise met cerulean. Both pairs of eyes were looking at each other as if they were mentally speaking to one another.

Looking away back towards the sport fields, Yami prayed again to God that Kaiba does not see the faint blush that is threatening to reveal itself. Kaiba hung his head low, hoping that his hair hides any trace of any pink that seemed to have crept on to his cheeks. Once both teens recovered from their slight fluster, they looked at each other again to continue the conversation.

"Well, the answer to your question is not as hard as you make it seem. All you have to do is try. For example, if you are trying to become a good person, then try to find things that keep you out of trouble. Give yourself a goal to whatever you are trying to aim at. If you have multiple comparisons, then think of what you've done or some small things from your past and then you just have to worry about what you need to do. It is harder than it may seem, but the results may be what you are looking for," Yami explained, hoping that he did not reveal what he is trying to do as well. He has given himself the very same task and is working at it. All he hopes is that Kaiba takes the advice and does whatever he needs to do and not question how Yami came to it.

"I… guess that I have some thinking to do," Kaiba said as he stood up to go to his assigned desk. Nodding towards the other teen, he mumbled thanks, hoping that the teen did not hear him. Unbeknownst to him, Yami did hear it. The brunette also did not see a small smile grazing the teen's lips.

_I think Kaiba hit his head harder than I thought or else he would not have sought me out for help. Maybe the guy is starting to change and is trying to be the guy that he wants his brother to see from above_, Yami thought, his eyes never leaving Kaiba's retreating back.

The bell rang, indicating that school started for the day. Yami's attention went from Kaiba back to the sport fields, many things running through his head. His body did not feel cerulean eyes staring at him.

The teen also did not notice a pair of navy blue eyes staring at him from behind a parked car.

"Heh. It seems that Yami Mutou is starting to develop a friendship with Seto Kaiba. The boss will want to know about this," the owner of the eyes said before writing it down in a notepad.

…

…

Haha. Some sparks are flying between Yami and Kaiba! I am trying to make their relationship start slow, but some blushing needs to come in. I somehow could not help myself about it. Granted that they pushed aside the thought of blushing in front of someone they barely know, I still feel that it was out of character. I am trying to keep the characters from being like that.

If I do not catch that I made Yami and Seto somewhat out of character, please tell me. I am roughly trying to keep them in line in this story and hopefully for stories to come.

Also, I am trying to keep the spotlight mutual on both Yami and Seto. You can all probably know why Seto needs major screen time and if any of you guess why Yami needs it from the very little information I gave you all, I shall give you a cyber hug. (: Everyone loves hugs! Haha.

Anyway, as the usual, reviews will help determine how fast each chapter will come out. I am not a good author that updates frequently, but I am trying now. I have motivation. You are all my motivation. (:

Till next chapter!


	3. Planning

Finally got this done and updated. I had the ideas for this chapter and even written them down, but it was hard to put it into text with the way I want this to go. I will say that I am not happy with the way I am portraying Yami and Kaiba in this story. I think I am making them too OOC and I really don't want that. Characters that are OOC really do bug me… a lot.

I also apologize with the lateness. School has been starting to become an even bigger pain. I was lucky that this day and the day before that I barely had any homework; so I was able to continue on this chapter. Work is also becoming a pain. I was supposed to work today, but my boss didn't schedule me and I am a bit mad about that. I would like to work so I can have a decent check. Pazcki Day is going to kill… I hear that it's a really busy day and I'm taking the day off from school from that day. I will be tired and cranky on that day, believe me.

I was not very thrilled about the amount of reviews I got. I didn't get any to be honest and that hurt. That was another reason why this chapter came up a bit late. I had no motivation to update this story. Believe me, I want to continue writing this story, but with less reviews equals slow updates and I _really_ don't want to do that. Like I said, a simple "good chapter" can go a long way. Haha.

Anyway, I will shut up now and let those who do actually read this story read.

…

…

"_I'm confused, though. Why do you want us to find this cellar?_" Roland asked, not quite sure why his boss is ordering him and Isono to find some cellar that is supposed to be somewhere in the house. Isono, not far from Roland, seemed equally, if not more, confused about the order.

"Just start finding it. I want to find the entrance by the end of the day. I'll explain more when I arrive back home. I should be home in about a half hour to an hour," Kaiba explained, pinching the bridge of his nose. The brunette does not like the fact that Roland is questioning his orders. He can see why the man is questioning, but still, some questions should not be asked.

"_Okay, then. We'll start right now_," Roland nervously said before ending the conversation. Kaiba lounged into his work chair, exhausted from the day. Granted that it is a Sunday, but he had about three back-to-back meetings in less than two hours.

_People just don't know when to schedule on different days_, the brunette thought, rubbing the bridge of his nose to ease an on-coming headache. Sighing, the young CEO turned his chair around to look out the window. Kaiba has a miraculous view of Domino City. The teen loves this view because Mokuba did. Even after an aggravating day like today, Kaiba would lighten up by seeing his smiling younger brother.

Kaiba frowned, knowing that he will not be able to see his smiling brother's face again. The same brother that he had sacrificed everything in order to give the kid a life worth living.

The same brother that had stayed with him, even when they had nothing.

Sighing in frustration, Kaiba turned around to shut down his computer for the night. Once it was off, the teen collected his things before grabbing his car keys from the coffee table in his office. Everyone had left besides the night shift.

Leaving the building towards the parking lot, Kaiba could not help but think of why he is even thinking of becoming someone who helps those in need. _I don't even care about the crime population in this city. Hell, I can care less of what happens to this city anymore_, the teen thought, turning his key into the ignition, hearing the beautiful roar of the engine turning on. Waiting a few minutes while the car started, Kaiba mulled over the reasons why he should even bother becoming a person that can protect Domino City.

_Because Mokuba would have wanted you to become this person._

That's right. Mokuba is the one that made the comparison between Kaiba and the fictional character. Granted that the younger Kaiba is dead, he gave Kaiba an idea of what to do with his life until he caught the actually perpetrator.

Exiting the parking lot, Kaiba started to contemplate on what his outfit should be like. He knows that he needs to change his hair color and his voice. Those were a given. Everyone in Domino City knows what Kaiba looks and sounds like behind a mask.

_What color should my hair be though?_ was the million dollar question. Pink, purple, yellow and orange were already out of the question. They were too outstanding and too girly in Kaiba's opinion. He doesn't want blue because he didn't want his hair to match his eyes. Red just seemed that he was only looking for trouble and black would just make him look emo for some reason. What other color out there would be good enough for Kaiba?

_There is always green…_

Yes, there **is** always green. Green can be the symbolism for peace and tranquil. A symbol that can help others stay calm while they know that their protector will be there for them. As for the outfit, that can be accomplished when the hideout is done with.

Pulling into the driveway, Kaiba drove in front of the garage. He had no intention of putting his favorite car into the garage because there will be no rain overnight. Clicking the clicker to lock the car and set the alarm, the young CEO walked towards the entrance of the house. When he entered and locked the door behind himself, Kaiba placed his briefcase on the stairs before walking around in order to find his employees. When he spotted them looking in a random hallway, the brunette walked briskly towards the duo.

"Any luck?"

"Nothing yet. I don't think that there is a secret cellar anywhere in this house," Isono replied, scaling the wall as he and Roland tried finding the cellar that Kaiba was telling them about. The teen sighed; aggravated that Gouzaburou would hide something valuable from his own two loyal security guards.

"I'll look in my office," the young teen stated before heading towards his private home office. The teen couldn't think of any places in his office to check. It was also a good excuse to go and check his voicemails and e-mail messages.

When Kaiba arrived in the office, he went straight to his computer to turn it on. While it was warming up, Kaiba started checking the obvious places where a switch or something close could be to open a passage. After a couple of minutes, he gave up and went to the computer to check his e-mails.

_Not much today. Must be those rare days when something is going right_, the young CEO thought as he replied to the few e-mails he received. Once that was done, he put his computer on sleep mode before checking his voicemails. Once he found out that there were only three voicemails, he smiled a relieved smile before deciding to return the calls later on.

_I guess it's time to look then_, Kaiba thought before strategizing on where he should start to look first. He first checked in, under, and around his desk. There was not anything out of the ordinary, so he then went to the bookshelf. He tipped every book in it and again, nothing happened. He checked the bust of his deceased step-father and still nothing. He checked the door that led to the balcony and even the balcony.

Nothing.

Sitting on the couch, the young teen banged his head against the wall, making the painting of some random field fall behind the couch. Looking behind him, he saw a random piece of paper with some code that read "up, down, middle, down, middle, push". Taking it off the wall, Kaiba reread, hoping he can uncover what it means. Thinking nothing of it, Kaiba walked over to the light switch. He did as the code said, but thought over it before "pushing" in the light switch.

_Probably something stupid that Gouzaburou thought of so he can trick his enemies_, the brunette thought, his eyes glaring at the switch. He knows not to trust anything that Gouzaburou instructs. He knows too well. Yet, a small part of him is telling him to go on with it because he has nothing to lose. Sighing, he pushed in the light switch. He was expecting the floor under him to open up and plunge him to his death, but it didn't happen. Instead, the bookshelf open like it was a door, revealing an already installed elevator.

"Roland, Isono, get in here," Kaiba ordered, his eyes looking over the elevator. It does look like it was made in the nineteen-forties. Maybe he should call in his private electrician to modernize some of it so it can be safe.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" Isono said as he and Roland walked into the young teen's private office. Both jaws dropped when they saw the elevator behind the bookshelf. Kaiba chuckled dryly at his employees before walking onto the elevator. Both employees followed suit. Isono pushed the only button on it to make the elevator move.

"I wonder how big this cellar is," Roland wondering, looking around to make sure everything is safe. Isono did the same thing as well.

Once it stopped, the three stepped off the old elevator and started to look around. It was pitch black, as to be expected. Kaiba took out his phone to use it as a flashlight. He scanned a small section of the area in search of something that could turn on the lights. He found a lever and Roland went to switch it. There were only a few light bulbs which was fine for the three.

"I'll need to order some bigger, brighter lights for this place. These light bulbs won't hold out much longer and it will be a pain to having to keep changing them," Kaiba said more to himself as he continued to look around. The whole cellar looks to be about two miles in both width and length and about thirty feet high.

"Why are we down here, Mr. Kaiba, if you don't mind me asking," Isono asked, astounded that this cellar even existed. Gouzaburou never told either Roland or himself about this place. _Then again that man had more trust issues than Mr. Kaiba_.

"I am actually thinking of becoming some type of hero for Domino City. A hero that people can trust in to help stop the crime in this city. A hero that will finally catch those bastards that killed Mokuba," Kaiba answered, his hands clenching into fists at his last sentence. He still blames himself for not getting to his brother on time, no matter what other people say.

_Even Yami?_

Wait, why did his subconscious even think that? Him and Yami are not even close. They are just acquaintances for crying out loud!

_He is the only one that took notice of the real you._

That does seem true, but still, they are just acquaintances. Sure they have both been talking a lot to each other recently, but nothing serious. Maybe he's making this a big deal and it was probably just a slip that his mind did.

"This place seems big enough to place a car or two in here," Roland muttered as he examined the area. He walked further down into the cellar to check if anything was in it.

"Yeah and we can install a hidden driveway as well. If I'm not mistaken, we are close to a waterfall," Isono added, his attention going towards his young boss for approval. The young teen seemed to be in thought of what the two just said, before giving a curt nod.

"We can find that waterfall and dig from there. Once that's done, I'll special order two cars and we can modify those as well," Kaiba said, looking around at the huge space the place had to offer.

"Heh. You can also build some kind of underground dojo for you to train in," Isono said more to himself. However, he had not intended for his boss to hear his small joke.

"That does seem like a good idea. We can build something down here for me to train in. I can hire some jujitsu, tae kwon do, and karate trainers and someone that can help me hide in the dark in a white coat. I'll have the training be upstairs, though," Kaiba said as he took mental notes of who to look up and hire. He could use the exercise room on the main floor as the training room.

"How about equipment?" Roland asked as he returned from his small adventure exploring the cellar. Isono suggested things that could help them with experiments as well as things that can help them lead to any the suspects. Kaiba thought about everything they may need and agreed with it. Everything now-a-days is completed with the use of technology for the good and bad people. "I do suggest that we buy everything in big quantities so as to not stir suspicion from anyone."

"Even if someone does get suspicious, I know how to make them stay quiet."

…

…

"I hate this stupid thing and I barely had it for a week," Yami grumbled as he started to sort some of the pieces of the Sennen Puzzle on his desk. He did not give a rat's ass about the stupid thing if his family was not threatened. No, the stupid bastard that gave him the puzzle had to make sure Yami actually completed it in a month. He cannot even tell Bakura about the puzzle!

_And to top everything off, I have three essays, an environmental science project, and about ten soccer games all this month. Nothing like stress to help accompany me with these damned things_, the tri-color hair teen thought, glaring at the puzzle like it was its fault. And it was to be honest. Everything would be fine if he did not have the puzzle to add to his stress level.

It took Yami about five minutes to actually sort the whole puzzle into sections. There is a corner section, an outer edge section, and anything that could be the middle of the puzzle. Yami picked up a piece that had an eye carved in it. Maybe he should look up the stupid artifact.

Sighing in defeat, Yami went over to his computer and turned it on. While it began to boot up, Yami continued to examine the eye. For some reason, the whole thing started to look familiar to him. It feels like he saw the puzzle itself before despite the fact that he detests going to museums or anything like them with a burning passion. He finds them a waste of time. The same thing applies with school.

_You started to like school as soon as you and Kaiba started to talk._

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where the hell did that come from? He and Kaiba are barely friends! They just started talking to each other and now his mind thinks he likes Kaiba. Way too sudden and way too irrational for something that he knows to never be true in a long time.

Burying his hands into his face, Yami could do nothing but groan about everything. First, some mysterious person threatens Yami to finish a puzzle or else his only family dies. Next, his mind thinks he likes Kaiba. What's next? Is Yami going to start liking some new furtive hero that saves him from some kind of danger? Highly unlikely.

Checking on his computer, Yami typed his password in so he can log into his computer. Once everything was up and running, the teen went to the internet and Google searched the Sennen Puzzle. As it was said in the letter, not much information about the artifact came up. Yami clicked on the first website and saw that it had some prominent information.

_Seems to be about six other artifacts connecting to the puzzle, but the puzzle is the one that is more powerful than them all._ Yami looked over what the puzzle was about and looked over the information about the other items as well. With each information that he read, Yami began to doubt the items more and more. _So, some Nameless Pharaoh, who is said to be ruthless and merciless, seals his soul inside the puzzle in order to stop total darkness from spreading over his land. I find that very ironic about this guy. Of course there would be no picture of the loser!_

Shutting down his computer, Yami turned away and looked out his window. He could take a break from all the Sennen mumbo jumbo. Grabbing his cell phone, Yami went through his contacts and clicked talk when it landed on the person he wanted to call.

"_Yeah?_" the person greeted after the second ring. Yami smiled, knowing that his friend could get him out of any slump that he was in.

"Wanna go out and do the usual?" the tri-color teen asked, slipping on a leather jacket and putting on his favorite Converse shoes while waiting for his friend to reply. He already knows that his friend will agree, but it's still polite to ask. That is something that his mother had ingrained into his and Yūgi's brains when they were children.

"_Heh. Did you have to ask? Usual place in ten?_" Bakura asked, his voice sounding a bit smug. Yami smirked and agreed to the idea before hanging up.

Looking at the puzzle pieces one last time, Yami couldn't help but feel a tug at his soul when he looked at it. For some unknown reason, the puzzle seems to have been Yami's a long time ago, but he cannot remember why or how. Shrugging the feeling away, Yami turned to leave, all thoughts about life and the puzzle behind him for the time being.

"Those people in that place knows us, man," Bakura shouted after he lit up a cigarette. Yami rolled his eyes at his friend's idiocy while taking a drag from his own.

"No. We are complete strangers to them. Since we are strangers, they just give us the cigarettes and the alcohol for free," the cerise eyed teen said in a sarcastic tone as he took out his bottle opener that was connected to his key chain. Bakura scowled at his friend and took the bottle opener from him after he was done using it.

"Yeah, yeah. So, what's the reason for going out today? You hate to smoke and drink during season," Bakura asked, his curiosity at high since Yami requested they do the usual.

Yami slunk down next to a building and started to drink. He could not tell Bakura anything about the puzzle, for fear of being eavesdropped and then his family dying for his mistake. No matter what he does or what he says, he never goes beyond his limit for the fear of his only family.

Yami's grandfather has been with him through thick and thin. The old man accepts what his grandson does, though he does not like it. His grandfather was the one that suggested Yami to try soccer at a young age. At first, Yami hated the sport because it was too much running and he hated being on a team and being told what to do. Now, he could not stand never playing the game. He loves to run and he is the one that tells others what to do. Yami's grandfather also pushes him to do his best in school. He is not a stickler, but he knows that Yami could be smart if he tried. Yami could not accomplish both without the help of his grandfather.

His brother on the other hand, Yami would be devastated if he lost him. Yūgi is his aibou; his only light. No one can make Yami as happy as Yūgi can. Just seeing the kid's bright smiling face makes the day a bit better. Yūgi has never given up on Yami, even during his addiction in sophomore year. Yami had said really appalling things towards Yūgi, but he never gave up on his older brother. Yūgi was the one that had to calm Yami down after their parents died. Yami was really close to his father and he always protected his mother from perverts. Yami tells Yūgi everything about what is going on and it kills him to not being able to tell his younger brother about the Sennen Puzzle.

Sighing, Yami turned his head towards his friend. Bakura has been friends with Yami since second grade. Bakura had just moved from England, so his English accent was very thick. Most of the boys and some of the girls were making fun of his accent, making the white hair boy feel left out. Yami was the only one that accepted Bakura and the boy would never leave his side. Yami protected Bakura from the others' "mean words" and said nasty stuff back to them. Even in second grade, no one dared to cross Yami. Bakura stuck with Yami during his parents' death and still supports Yami in his own crude way.

"I… I would like to tell you, but I can't. No matter what I think of, I just can't tell you. I can't even tell Yūgi," Yami explained, watching as his friend's expression changed from serious to shock. Bakura knows that Yami tells Yūgi everything, even if it is embarrassing, so it must be serious if Yami cannot even tell his younger brother.

"Damn. I don't know how you are able to coop with that. I mean, not being able to tell Yūgi, that's just… damn," Bakura said, looking up towards to the sky to see if it can give him some hint about what Yami cannot say.

"I know. I feel horrible not being able to tell him, but it is for a good cause, in a way," Yami tried to explain without giving much detail. Bakura cocked an eyebrow, hoping that his friend could elaborate more on the issue. The tri-color hair teen sighed, shaking his head before leaning it against the brick wall. _All I can do now is just finish that stressful thing before the month is up_, Yami thought as he closed his eyes before finishing his drink. He threw it aside and watched it crash in the alley they were by.

Bakura watched his friend as closely as he could. Yami was tense and a blind man could see how stress the young teen is. He seemed to be more on guard than he normally is and his breathing seemed to have quickened like he was in some sort of shock or something similar to the matter. Shaking his head on the matter, Bakura stood up and also threw his bottle in the same alley. "Let's go cause some mischief. That always seems to help you calm down a bit," Bakura said with a chuckle. Yami glared half-heartedly at his friend as he stood up as well.

"Wanna pick on some gang?" Yami suggested, stretching his stiff muscles. Bakura smirked, liking the idea of hurting people that like to act tough in their city. No one can beat the dynamic duo, no matter how many guys are in the gang.

"You know it."

Yami returned a few hours later. No matter how tough the gang members make themselves look, they do not know how to fight as well as Bakura and Yami. Both teens took out about ten huge muscled guys in under fifteen minutes. Sure they had guns and were ordered to use them by their leader, but they could not aim or fire quick enough to take down either teen.

"It's good to be the top in such a small city," Yami said to himself as he plopped down on his bed. Bakura was right; causing some kind of mischief always did calm him down.

For some unknown reason, Yami's attention diverted to the puzzle that was on his desk. No matter how far Yami went today or what he did, he had to come back home because of the stupid artifact. The golden thing was even noticeable in the dark. Turning his head away, Yami stared at the blank wall that was against his bed. Cerise eyes closed, too heavy from the day's events.

_I can always start the puzzle tomorrow_, were the teen's last thoughts before sleep took over.

…

…

Kaiba looked up from his book to see who had just entered the classroom. A small smile rose when he saw that it was Yami that entered. The brunette bowed his head a bit to greet the other teen before diverting his attention back to the book. Yami smiled as well before walking towards the desk in front of Kaiba.

"So, how is your little quest you told me about yesterday going for ya?" Yami asked, a smug smile placed on his face. Kaiba looked from his book to Yami and shrugged. Sure, the guy is nice and all, but it's none of his business about how things are progressing. "Teh. It's uncool that you are not going into detail to the guy that is trying to help you," the cerise eyed teen playfully complained, a small pout forming its way onto his lips. Kaiba rolled his eyes at the teen's action before putting his book down.

"It's okay. I need to order some things to actually get started. They all should arrive either tomorrow or Wednesday. Can I call you for your input on some things when they arrive?" the brunette explained, his brain already trying to form a plan on where to place what.

"Sure," Yami replied with a shrug. Though he may not say it, Yami loves to help people with problems, despite his reputation in Domino City. Kaiba nodded his head in gratitude, knowing that some work will be done a bit quickly. "My friends have been asking about me and you," Yami started, his expression seeming to be bored. This random topic caught Kaiba's interest.

"What have they been asking?" the cerulean eyed teen asked, not one hundred percent sure why he is even asking. He can care less what people think of him, but for some reason, he wants things to be positive between him and Yami.

"They are just asking why are we talking to each other and why am I even bothering to even be near you," Yami answered, his insides raging with fury when he remembered the conversation. He did not know where the topic came up, but it somehow did and now everyone, except his younger brother and Bakura, suspects Yami will ditch them for Kaiba because he has money.

"What did you say?"

"I just said that it's none of their business and whatever goes on between you and me stay between you and me. I know how much you value your privacy," Yami replied like he was talking about the weather. Kaiba nodded at Yami's thoughtfulness. He will openly admit to anyone that he loves his privacy.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem," Yami said, a small smile grazing his lips. A sudden thought of confirming their little friendship came to Yami's mind and it seemed to not want to go away. "So, we friends?" he asked, his eyes looking anywhere, but at Kaiba. The cerise eyed teen placed his hand up by Kaiba, indicating to shake on it. The other teen looked at the offered hand before shrugging. Yami does seem like an interesting person to keep around. He has been helpful thus far and it would not be a bad idea to have someone to talk to from time to time. The young teen can even help Kaiba with his missions and not even know about it.

The brunette grunted in approval before shaking the other teen's hand. Some sort of shock shot up through both the teen's arms and it spread throughout their bodies. Both teens' eyes went wide from the shock. They quickly took their hands back and looked away from each other. It took seconds for the both of them to ignore the feeling.

The bell rang, indicating that class was starting. Yami left the seat he was occupying in order to go to his seat. Kaiba watched the other teen leave the seat before going back to his book. Yami looked back at Kaiba for a few seconds and then changed his attention to the soccer fields.

Neither teen wants to acknowledge the weird feeling they had just felt.

…

…

Okay, so Yami and Kaiba are ignoring their feelings for one another? Le gasp! Why would anyone want to ignore such strong, positive feelings? Then again, Yami and Kaiba are both stubborn, so we have to love them both even though they are hard to portray at times.

Like I said, I do not like how this chapter turned out to be honest. I feel that I actually made this a filler instead of furthering the plot. I don't know… What do you all think?

I do like how I am rendering Bakura though. Instead of just being some asshole, he is someone with some insight and an awesome friend to Yami while being an asshole. I find that quite a difference. I will say this, as the story progresses, we will be seeing more and more of our lovely Bakura.

As for the mysterious people not being mentioned in the story, they will be coming back in a few chapters or so. Maybe next chapter? Honestly, I have no idea. I am just going to let the story write itself.

Anyway, till next chapter!


	4. Confusion

A nice way to start a summer break is by uploading this story! To be honest, this chapter was somewhat hard to write. I could not write certain sections, even if it did kill me. It was as if this story wanted to write itself instead of me being the one to write it. Haha. I do hope all of you wonderful readers enjoy this chapter though. It came out longer than I thought it would, but I'm not complaining. To be honest, I'm really happy with the length. Means that I love this story and that I want it to enjoyable for all of you.

Without further ado, the fourth chapter of _Blue Eyes_!

…

…

"So in other words; you don't know how to camouflage any other colors except black?" Kaiba asked irritably. He had spent three conspicuous days searching for a decent trainer. He called before school, on his way to work, and after work hours, but no one had taken his interest thus far.

"_I'm sorry sir, but that is quite impossible. It is hard to hide bright colors in the dark_," the person in question replied with much patience. Kaiba growled, not at all accepting the answer. Every person he has been questioning had told him the same thing: colors besides black are challenging to hide.

They are wrong. For some reason, Kaiba feels that it can be possible to hide colors besides black in any sort of hiding place for a sneak attack. He has no evidence, however, but somehow he thinks it can be possible.

"Thank you for your time," the brunette teen said with forced patience before hanging up. Leaning back against the chair he was occupying, the teen could not get over how idiotic this whole thing has become. Sure the hideout is almost complete, but Kaiba still needs some sort of mask to hide his identity, plus he needs to be trained to fight these sorts of people.

_Fifty applicants I had found on the internet and nothing_, the teen thought, crossing his arms in order to mull over the failures. All of them practiced and trained in the traditional arts. That was fine if he were to be in competitions.

No. He needs a trainer that knows how to fight dirty. A trainer that has fought a group of people and was not afraid to do so. Someone that had somehow come out of a fight unscathed or acquired minimal injuries.

Growling in frustration, Kaiba grabbed a remote to turn on the television. He might as well hear the updates of the crime going on in Domino City. Next to St. Louis, Domino is pretty high in crime numbers. Everyone blames the economy, but in reality, no one knows how to blame themselves.

"_Thank you Tom. Now for today's top story; two powerful, ally gangs are in the hospital because of a fight between the dynamic duo of Domino City_," the report explained, a shot of some gang members being placed in either a police car or an ambulance. Kaiba watched, this story actually catching his interest. How did both Bakura and Yami do this? There had to be about sixty guys against two high school students. How is that possible?_ "Not much is to be said because the two are nowhere to be found. More on the story will be revealed once we acquire more information. Back to you Tom._"

Kaiba turned off his television, a bit shocked about what he had just heard. Did fate so happen to interfere with his plans? Did it want him to find his brother's murderer and avenge him?

Maybe it did, maybe it didn't, but he had to take the risk. The guilt of not being able to find this person yet is eating away at Kaiba and the teen cannot live with his failure.

Fishing out his cell phone, Kaiba scanned his contacts until he saw the name he was looking for. _Why am I doing this again?_ the teen asked himself, not sure of anything anymore. Yeah, he needs a trainer, but Yami is the same age as him. It should have been damn near impossible to have fought against sixty gang members; two of the most powerful gangs in Domino City to add on as well. Maybe the kid is just nuts or is just plain stupid. However, that reporter had not claimed that Yami and Bakura came out unscathed either. The "dynamic duo" are probably bloodied somewhere and no one knows about this.

Nevertheless, Kaiba should take the risk. He needs a trainer and Yami is known for getting into many fights and coming out as the victor. The smaller teen even fought against Bakura when they bickered and still came out in victory. He knows how to fight dirty and he had learned all of his moves by himself. Well, that is what Kaiba had heard anyway.

Sighing in defeat, Kaiba clicked the TALK button, hoping that he does not regret his decision. Maybe if luck is on his side, Yami will not answer his phone and then Kaiba would not have to confront Yami about this at all. It's not that he is nervous. Seto Kaiba never becomes nervous. He just does not know how to start a conversation, though he will never openly admit to it. Conversations are not something Kaiba likes to start up or continue.

No one really wanted to befriend Kaiba because of his family's reputation. No one even bothered to learn anything about the brunette. The only person that Kaiba was comfortable with was his younger brother. Now that he is gone, he has no one.

_Well, now I kind of do_, Kaiba thought, the phone still ringing. Yeah, Yami is taking time out of his life to get to know Kaiba, even though he may or may not know about his family's reputation. Then again, Yami has an even worse reputation than his family. Maybe Kaiba is just going crazy about befriending the nut of Domino City.

"_Hello?_"

Kaiba was a bit startled, not expecting Yami to answer his phone. The phone was ringing for a while, making the brunette to assume that the other teen would not answer. Pushing his pride out the window, Kaiba closed his eyes and took a breath, hoping to get this embarrassment over with.

"I need you to train me," the young CEO rushed, hoping that the other teen had heard him. Kaiba does not want to repeat what he had just said because that would mean bruising his pride some more.

"_I'm sorry, Kaiba. Can you repeat that; I didn't hear you_," Yami said, not a hint of amusement in his voice. That troubled Kaiba. The brunette would have thought that the other teen would be laughing at Kaiba's weakened state. Everyone else in Domino City would, so why not Yami? Sighing in frustration and confusion, Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose, an on-coming headache making itself known. Yami will always be a mystery to him no matter what.

"I need you to train me," Kaiba repeated at a normal pace, a growl trying to emit from his mouth. The brunette hates to repeat himself because he does it on a daily basis at Kaiba Corp. Then again, Yami had a reason. Kaiba said something too fast for anyone to hear, even himself.

Then again, he never makes up excuses for anyone, so what makes Yami so different from the others?

"_Train you? For what?_" the other teen asked in confusion, not sure why Kaiba of all people is asking him for help. No one ever came to him for help because of the fear of what they would have to owe him in the future. Yami never wanted to have that kind of reputation, but most people can be quite idiotic occasionally. However, most people in Domino City are stupid in their own ways.

"I need you to train me to fight. I turned on the TV to watch the news and the top story was about you and Bakura fighting two well known partner gangs. That was an unfair fight and yet you both still won," Kaiba explained as quickly as he can. The brunette wants to get this embarrassment over with already. He is still shocked that Yami has not laughed at him yet for asking any kind of help from him.

There was a few second silence between the two teens. Yami's brain was digesting what Kaiba had just said, or so what the brunette wants to think. Before Kaiba could ask if the other teen was alright, he heard laughter. _So much for thinking that this bastard is different from the rest_. Kaiba scowled, not liking that he is being laughed at. Here he is, destroying his pride for the "greater good" by asking someone else for help and he gets laughed at.

"What the hell is so funny?" Kaiba growled, not at all happy that Yami is laughing. The brunette had suspected him to laugh, but for some reason, he knows it is not about him.

"Sorry. It's not about you," Yami said in between chuckles. Kaiba waited for Yami to regain his composure; however, his patience is running thin. If it was not about him, then why did the other teen laugh? "Sorry. I thought you knew that Bakura is out of town. He hasn't been home during the last few days of school. He's coming home tomorrow night."

_Wait… What? Did I hear correctly?_ The brunette just somehow could not believe what he had just heard. Thinking back towards the last few days of school, he does vaguely recall that Bakura has not shown up to school. Then again, the albino does like to skip school from time to time…

"Where is he?"

"_He's in Hawaii with his family. They decided to go there to get away from the cold. Kind of jealous of them, but I have been to Hawaii a few times, so I can't complain_," Yami answered like he was talking about the weather. It is true that he and his family have been to Hawaii a few times, but it would be nice to go back again.

_So, if Bakura has been in Hawaii all this time, then that means…_ It finally dawned on Kaiba that Yami single handedly defeated about sixty or more people. Is that even possible?

"Did you defeat those two ally gangs earlier today?" For some reason, Kaiba just had to know. He wanted, no, he felt that he needed to know how Yami did it and if he was okay.

"_I guess you can say that. I just needed to release some stress, so I started walking to the gym so I can beat on a punching bag. A few thugs stopped me and tried starting trouble_," Yami started to explain, not exactly sure if he should be sharing this. Whenever he tells anyone about his fights, besides his family or Bakura, people just walk away, intent on just staying away from him.

"Then what happened?" Kaiba asked, not exactly sure of what has gotten over him. This shocked Yami. No one has ever taken an interest in his stories. Either something is seriously wrong with the brunette or he genuinely wants to know about the entire thing.

"_Um… Well, I told them not to anger me because I was already in a bad mood. They pushed me to ground, which I didn't care, and took my wallet. One of the guys saw the picture of my brother that I have in it and started saying inappropriate things about my brother; like, what he'll do to him and stuff like that_," Yami continued. He stopped to take a breath, not exactly comfortable with the story anymore. It had really angered Yami about what that one guy had said about his brother. Yūgi is the cerise eyed teen's life. Anyone that messes with him also is messing with Yami, which is never a good thing.

"Let me guess, you started beating on the guy, which in turn involved those other guys, which also involved the two gangs," Kaiba said, still not believing Yami about the whole thing.

"_Pretty much. Though the other gang didn't show up till after ten minutes when the fight started_," Yami answered slowly, not too sure about his calculation of the time.

"Remind me to never piss you off," Kaiba said sarcastically, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought. Still, how could one, small teenager fight off sixty gang members. It is unheard of, yet Yami pulled it off. The brunette opened his eyes, Yami's laughter taking him out of his stupor.

"_I feel offended. Thanks Kaiba, you make it sound like I get annoyed all the time_," Yami feigned hurt, laughter still evident in his voice. Kaiba smiled a small smile, content that he was the reason why Yami laughed.

_Wait! When did I start caring about that?_ Shaking his head to rid such thoughts, Kaiba ran his hands through his chestnut locks, not realizing that only twenty minutes has passed. _That quick? It felt like five minutes to me_.

"_You still there, Kaiba?_" Yami asked over the phone, not sure if Kaiba had taken his joke literally.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm here. Just… what's your answer?" the brunette answered, catching himself before he said anything stupid. Growling softly to himself, he didn't hear the quiet chuckle from the other end of the phone.

"_Way to ruin a good conversation, Kaiba. As for your earlier question… Yes, I will enjoy teaching your uncoordinated ass in the arts of Yami fighting_," the other teen said smugly, earning him a scowl from Kaiba. No one ever insulted Kaiba and had gotten away from it. No matter if Yami is highly skilled in fighting and what not; he will get revenge on the shorter teen.

"Watch it, Yami. I am a quick learner. Soon I'll be able to kick your ass for revenge on the comment you just made," Kaiba said smugly, confident that he'll be able to learn in no time. It finally dawned on Kaiba that he had forgotten to ask an important question that he has been asking fifty other people, but then again, Yami may already know how to do that.

"_When's a good time to start? I know how busy you are and stuff_" Yami asked, a bit excited about the whole ordeal. It is not every day that someone asks the tri-color hair teen to train them to fight. Then again, almost everyone in Domino City is quite scared of Yami.

"I am free any day," the brunette answered, checking his calendar to double check on any meetings that were coming up. None seemed to be coming up until the next month, so he can practice every day until he perfected each move.

"_I have soccer practice tomorrow until six…_" Yami started, trailing off while he thought about his soccer practice schedule. He knows relatively well that Rafael will murder him if he were to ditch a soccer practice. To add to that pressure, he has to set a prime example for the other players since he's the captain.

"Like I said, I am free any day," Kaiba repeated, not sure if he should say what he is thinking. Going to watch Yami practice for soccer seems boring, but he can bring his laptop to occupy his time. Going to Kaiba Corp. then home for only a few hours would be a waste of time and gas. It would only be logical if Yami were to drive the both of them to Kaiba's house after practice. Sighing in defeat, Kaiba cursed at any god that he knew of. The brunette does have a reputation to keep and if he is seen watching a soccer practice because he is waiting for someone will falter that reputation. That is something that Kaiba will not accept!

"_Hm… How about Friday then? Not to prolong your embarrassment and all, but knowing the teachers, they'll swamp us on homework, even on the days that I have a game_," Yami explained, hoping that Kaiba would see to his logic. The older teen paused in his thoughts. He did not even think about starting the next weekend. Crime will always be in Domino City. It is not like it is going anywhere.

"Friday works for me. This will give me some time to get some work out of the way so I won't have to worry about it much over the weekend." So, it is settled. The two teens will start the lessons that weekend.

"_Heh. You always think about work. Do you ever give yourself a break for once?_" Yami mused, unknowingly embarrassing Kaiba. The taller teen had to think back when he had given himself a break from work.

_Was my last break a few months before Mokuba's death?_ Kaiba could not honestly remember when he last had a break. The word seemed so foreign to him, that Mokuba always had to remind him to take a day off or two to rest.

Kaiba was startled when he heard laughter on the other end. Was Yami laughing at him? This angered Kaiba for reasons unknown. Why would Yami laugh when Kaiba gave no answer? Before the brunette could insult the other teen, Yami beat him to it.

"_Lemme guess. You can't remember when you last had a break? Sheesh. And I thought that I had it bad_," Yami said, laughter still evident in his voice. Sure the teen has to constantly work at his soccer skills while also staying on guard so he will not be killed on the street. School is also in his daily schedule, so he is busy nearly twenty-four/seven.

"You are forgetting that I run a multi-million dollar company," Kaiba harshly said, not happy that he is being made fun of. No one will understand about how much pressure the teen is under every day. It had taken the brunette nearly five years for the board to be scared of him. He has to keep that image in order for others to not screw up or belittle him because he is just "some kid".

"_You are forgetting that I am basically the king of Domino City,_" Yamis started, startling Kaiba_. _What startled the brunette was that Yami went from playful to serious in a matter of seconds. If that is not nerve wracking, then he does not know what is. "_You may have the money, but I have the power_," Yami corrected, making sure he had gotten his point into the other teen's head. No matter how much money Kaiba may have, Yami will always have the power because of who he is. The tri-color hair teen can fight any person at any given time, without the use of weapons.

"You have no such power," Kaiba countered. He will not lose anything of the sort to someone like Yami. Just because the teen can fight about sixty guys does not make him more powerful than Kaiba. Never!

"_Heh. If that's what helps you sleep at night. Anyway, I gotta go. Bakura is trying to call_," Yami said, hoping that he did not just sound like a wuss making up some sort of excuse to stop the conversation. Kaiba grunted, accepting the excuse. It did not come to a shock for the brunette that Yami's best friend was to call.

"We'll continue this in the morning," Kaiba said, finality in his voice. He left no room for argument because he hung up on Yami. The brunette sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to ease a headache that wanted to start to form. Yami can be aggravating at times, but still an amusement.

Looking at the clock, Kaiba was amazed that he had an hour long conversation with the tri-color hair teen. That must be the longest phone call he ever had in his life. He never had a conversation that long with Mokuba when he was alive.

"Yami must be having some sort of weird affection on me," Kaiba sighed before going to his home office. Maybe a few hours working on some reports that his employees had sent him not long ago should ease some of the confusion Kaiba is feeling.

…

…

The next few weeks have been quite interesting for many people. Students in Domino High School were quite confused whenever Kaiba and Yami talked with one another.

"Weren't those two enemies?"

"Seems that the Ice Prince finally gotten over his fear of people."

"I thought they hated each other."

"Isn't Kaiba afraid that Yami might kill him?"

"If someone says something else then I'll kill someone," Yami muttered under his breath, not particularly fond of everyone talking about the two when they are present. Kaiba chuckled, having heard what the smaller teen had just said.

The main hallway of Domino High School is bustling with life because school was let out for the day. The two rivals walked down the hall, heading towards the boy's locker room. Well, one of them is, the other just came so he can have a ride home.

"Just ignore them. They're under our standards anyway," Kaiba muttered to Yami, making the shorter teen chuckle. Soon after Kaiba had said that, the two teens arrived in front of the boy's locker room.

"This is where we part till six," Yami feigned hurt, adding a small sniffling. Kaiba rolled his eyes, knowing full well that the smaller teen is joking around.

"Don't be all dramatic you girl. I'll be watching you from afar," Kaiba retorted, poking the tri-color hair teen on the forehead. Yami winked at Kaiba in a playful manner before disappearing into the locker room. The taller teen shook his head, not surprised at Yami's idiocy.

After the weekend that Yami had started to train Kaiba, the brunette started to watch the other teen practice. Kaiba thought he would become bored and there is only so much work that he can do after school; however, he was surprised that he enjoyed watching the boys' soccer team practice. Everyone in Domino High School knows that Yami is exceedingly talented with the sport, but the young CEO never knew he is better than most of the Major League Soccer players combined.

When Kaiba took a few minute break from his work, he decided to watch the soccer team practice. Before his cerulean eyes even glanced at Yami, the brunette thought that the team was decent. They all knew how to play well together and never once argued with one another. That is, until he saw Yami take the ball from someone. Kaiba does not know much about soccer. He thought, at first, that Yami was on defense, but when he saw the tri-color hair teen running with the ball past the defensive line and two players on his team wide open running next to him, he thought that Yami had to pass the ball to them. He found out later on that Yami was a mid-fielder, or someone that is both on defense and offense. What mesmerized Kaiba about Yami's skill was that the teen easily passed his opposing players with such grace; Kaiba thought that Yami was literally dancing on the field.

_Then again, Yami has been playing this sport since he was little. No wonder he's really talented_, the brunette thought, a minute smile forming on his lips. When he turned away from the locker room doors, Kaiba bumped chests with Jounouchi. Suppressing a scowl, the taller teen crossed his arms, hoping that could give him and the blonde some space from each other.

"Move it mutt."

"What are you doing here?" the mahogany eyed teen asked, not at all happy that Kaiba is near him. Looking past the other teen, Jounouchi saw where the brunette is standing. Narrowing his eyes in recognition, the smaller teen looked back at cerulean, hate radiating off his aurora.

"It's none of your business," Kaiba said coolly, hoping that the other teen would leave. Something about Jounouchi never went right with Kaiba. Ever since the kid started high school a year ago, the blonde always had a bad attitude towards the young CEO.

"Waiting for Yami to finish soccer?" Jounouchi assumed, his voice sounding a bit dangerous by the second. Kaiba was about to answer, but he stopped himself. Smirking at his fast pace brain, Kaiba knew of the best retort towards the incompetent blonde in front of him.

"Yeah. We're going straight to my house after his practice as well." Kaiba knew he just set off a small bomb inside of Jounouchi, but he does not care. The reaction will be well worth it.

"You bastard," Jounouchi screamed, grabbing a fist full of Kaiba's uniform shirt. The younger teen roughly pulled Kaiba down, putting the taller teen on the same eye level as he is. The brunette internally winced, not at all expecting Jounouchi to become this violent because of a joke.

"What's your problem Jounouchi?"

"You're my problem! You are hogging up all of Yami's free time from his brother," the blonde answered back, a look of danger in his eyes. Kaiba will never admit to anyone, but the look in Jounouchi's eyes made a minute shiver down the taller teen's spine.

"Let go of me, mutt," Kaiba growled, eyes narrowing in defense. Before Jounouchi could blink, Kaiba grabbed the smaller teen's arm and switched their position, pinning him against the wall. "What do you mean I'm hogging up all of his time? He comes to my house everyday because he claimed he had nothing better to do at home than do homework!" Kaiba was pissed. The brunette does not even know why he is acting this way towards the blonde. Sure Kaiba is not fond of Jounouchi, but he never was this anger at him.

"Maybe it's a cover up so he won't have to make you feel bad! He was perfectly happy before he started talking to you," the younger teen shouted back, his breathing becoming shorter and shorter after every word. Those words made Kaiba's heart ache, though he does not know why.

"Tch. This is a waste of my time," the brunette said, turning his head so that he was not facing the blonde. Before the younger teen could protest, he was shoved against the wall and was soon watching the older teen walk towards the gymnasium only a few steps away from the boys' locker room. "If you have questions for your precious Yami, ask him," Kaiba told him before disappearing in the gymnasium to head outside.

Jounouchi growled, not happy that he let Kaiba get the best of him. Taking a few steps away from the wall, the teen became confused on why Kaiba reacted the way he did. Shaking the thoughts away, the blonde glared in the direction where Kaiba disappeared to.

"Don't worry, rich boy. I intend on asking him about what's going on between the two of yous."

…

…

Yami arrived home a little past nine. The training with Kaiba was a bit more rigorous than Yami wanted it to be. _Kaiba did seem off today. Like he was mad about something, but didn't want to show it_, the crimson eyed teen thought, a yawn escaping his lips.

Ascending the stairs to head to his room, Yami failed to notice someone following him. He also failed to notice his door not closing when he pushed it shut. All his mind was concentrating on was the pillow on is bed. Sure he should be working on his homework and the puzzle, but his mind and body just want some rest first. Plopping on his bed, Yami's eyes closed, sleep engulfing this mind.

"Yami, you okay? You seem kind of beat up," a voice said, startling Yami from his daze. Crimson eyes swept the room until they landed on mahogany. Yawning and sitting up on his bed, Yami rubbed his tired eyes, hoping Jounouchi could take the hint and leave him be for a while.

"Can this wait, Katsuya?" the older teen asked, another yawn escaping his lips. Jounouchi sighed, moving towards Yami's bed so he could sit down. Raising an eyebrow about his friend's behavior, Yami moved over a bit so he could give the blonde more room.

"Not… really. I just need some clarification," the younger teen muttered, making Yami move close so he could hear his friend better. Before the older teen could ask, Jounouchi's lips against his own. Yami closed his eyes and returned the kiss, not sure why he is even being kissed in the first place.

The kiss did not deepen, but it was enough to redden both teens' cheeks. Jounouchi's bangs covered his eyes in case they betrayed what he wanted to say. Yami touched his lips, not one-hundred percent sure if the strange feeling in his chest was either good or bad.

Neither teen neither looked at each other nor said a word. Five minutes passed in silence, both teens in deep thought. The silence would be awkward to break and almost impossible to start. Both Yami and Jounouchi were in a territory that they did not know how to break away easily. One teen was confused beyond reason while the other was thinking negatively and berating himself of his action.

"Katsuya."

At the sound of his name, the blonde's head snapped up. Yami had to look away from his mahogany eyes; eyes that were filled with confusion, fear, and anger. Ranking his hand through his spikes, Yami took a deep breath. He had to tread through these dangerous waters so he won't hurt his friend. He can tell by Jounouchi's facial expression that he has been holding his feelings in for a while in fear of rejection.

"Before you say anything, just answer me one question," the blonde muttered, not sure why the question he wants to ask is starting to anger him. Yami nodded his head, not sure if Jounouchi's sudden change in attitude should scare him or not. "What is going on between you and Kaiba?"

Yami's eyes widen for a second. He was not even sure of the answer. Sure he and Kaiba are slowly becoming friends, but nothing further than that. Right? Just the sound of Kaiba's name brought a great feeling inside his body, but Yami does not have a clue if it is a good thing or a bad thing. Pinching the bridge of his nose for thinking of a subject he is not familiar with, the tri-color hair teen looked up towards his friend. Jounouchi sat there patiently, giving Yami some time to think about the question.

_This must be why Kaiba was angry during practice_, the crimson eyed teen thought. Kaiba and Jounouchi must have bumped into each other right after he entered the locker room. Sighing, Yami closed his eyes, thinking of the best way to answer the questions. "There isn't anything going on between myself and Kaiba. I am just training him to fight like me. I saw him training in the park once and I offered to train him myself." Well, that last part was a lie, but Jounouchi did not need to know that Kaiba almost ruined his pride to ask Yami to train him.

Jounouchi breathed a sigh in relief. He thought that Yami and Kaiba were secretly dating and just did not tell anyone about it. _I may not be the brightest one in the school, but I can easily tell that Kaiba has some sort of feelings towards Yami. I need to tell him now before it's too late_, the blonde thought, clenching his fists for support. Looking at Yami will full confidence, the younger teen took a breath. Now or never and right now, Jounouchi chose now. "Yami, I really like you, more than a friend. Will you… go out with me?"

_Totally was not expecting that_, Yami thought, his eyebrow making a minute twitch from shock. The crimson eyed teen never thought of the blonde as anything else but a friend. Then again, Yami never thought of Kaiba as nothing more than an enemy and now look where he is. He is practically Kaiba's only friend outside out his work.

"I… understand if you don't wanna. We've been friends for about five years," Jounouchi said, his bangs covering his eyes again. Rejection always came to his mind whenever he had the courage to tell Yami how he felt. The blonde does not even know himself how he would take Yami's rejection. Then again, he should be used to it. His mother rejected him over his sister and his father always drinks. Before he and Yūgi became friends, every child in their grade school rejected him from their crowd. Honda was the only person to accept Jounouchi into his life and they became the best of friends ever since.

"Katsuya," Yami muttered, placing his fingers on the younger teen's chin to guide his head to look at him. Mahogany eyes had small tears in them, refusing to fall. Cupping the blonde's cheek, Yami used his thumb to wipe away the tears in his eyes. "What if I said that I will give this a chance?" A small, understanding smile grazing his lips, Yami leant forward to place a small peck on the other teen's lips. Yami pulled away after a few seconds, happy that a smile started to form on Jounouchi's lips.

"Thanks, Yami." Nodding, Yami's eyebrow rose when he saw a yawn escaping the blonde's lips. Shaking his head, Yami offered Jounouchi to sleep in his bed while he took a walk around the park. Jounouchi had no say the matter because the older teen was gone before he could even mutter a word.

Walking towards the park, Yami marveled at the yellow leaves on the tress. Mid-autumn always made the leaves beautiful before the harsh winter.

Yami arrived at the park in less than ten minutes. He always came to the park to think over many things in his life. Spotting a nearby bench, Yami went over to it so he could lay on it.

_Katsuya always knew how to make my world turn up-side down_, the crimson eyed teen thought, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Ever since the blonde became friends with his brother, Jounouchi always loved to pick fights with Yami. The two would wrestle or race against each other like many boys do, but they also confided in each other with their problems. Sure Yami had Yūgi and Bakura, but it was also nice to know that someone in his life cared about him too.

Yami remembers clear as day the first time Jounouchi stepped foot into Domino High School as a student. He entered like many of the new freshmen do, but he also gotten to witness Yami and Kaiba fight. Jounouchi thought nothing of it and tried to ignore it, or so he told Yami, however, his head turned towards the fight when Kaiba pushed Yami into one of the lockers. The blonde did not care that Yami could kill the taller teen if he wanted to; no one pushed Yami into lockers with Jounouchi around. The blonde punched Kaiba into the side, a scowl on his face. That day was the start of Kaiba and Jounouchi's most hated rivalry in the school.

What Jounouchi did not know was that Kaiba and Yami had just finished their morning game of card monsters. The two were always dueling and Yami always came out as the victor. Jounouchi was embarrassed when he found out, but that did not abolish the hate he has towards Kaiba.

_Yeah… Katsuya is something else_. Right when Yami was about the get up, a lone figure in a dark trench coat and a hat cover their face came walking his way.

"One week left…"

Those three words froze Yami in his place. Those three words chilled Yami to the bone and made his stomach drop. He only has a week left before his time is up for finishing up that damned puzzle. Quickly getting up, Yami ran back to his house. He ran like he was being chased by some untold darkness waiting to consume him.

Upon entering his house as quietly as he can, he quickly ran up his stairs and entered his room. Keeping note that Jounouchi is on his bed fast asleep, Yami turned on his lamp on his desk and adjusted it so that the light was not hitting or bothering Jounouchi.

_This is going to be a long night_, were Yami's last thoughts before all his concentration went towards the puzzle in front of him.

…

…

"**Hm… Seems my Yami has a new toy."**

"**Images were not needed to put in my head."**

"**What? About me and Yami?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Doesn't help that he had these feelings for the boy when they first met."**

"**That is why soccer was so important to me back then."**

"**Yeah, to show off in front of Yami."**

"**Didn't work though! Sucks to be you man…"**

"**Don't make me use my Item…"**

"**I'll be quiet…"**

"**Ryuzaki… Bring me Jounouchi when you can…"**

…

…

"Sir, the car and motorcycle are inside the hideout. We tested the door that leads inside here too. Works perfectly," Isono said, giving Kaiba a paper that had the reports of the technology they had already installed. Kaiba nodded at his employee and dismissed him.

"Weapons are almost ready, Mister Kaiba. Just need a few more of the dragon heads," Roland explained, also handing Kaiba a paper with weapon reports. Kaiba dismissed the man before putting both papers aside.

The hideout is almost complete. They have a car and motorcycle, both completely black with the picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon printed somewhere on both vehicles. All of the technology is installed and ready to go. Weapons are almost done. All Kaiba is missing is his out.

Growling in frustration, Kaiba sat up from his desk chair, walking towards the window. Nothing came to mind for the outfit he wants to wear. Sure it sounds weird to worry about an outfit, but it is just something to hide his identity.

Raking his hair out of aggravation, Kaiba looked over his reflection in the mirror. Tight, black wife beater shirt with black jeans on. Kaiba had nowhere to go for the day and he certainly did not feel like going to Kaiba Corp. to deal with idiots. Yami was not going to show up for another few hours, so that gave Kaiba the chance to where something relaxing until then.

Looking over his attire again, Kaiba's mind started to think. Going to the notepad on his desk, the teen started to scribble down an outfit that came to mind. Sure the teen was not an artist, but he can sure as hell draw better than stick people.

It took Kaiba about a half hour to completely finish the outfit that formed in his mind. Looking it over, a small smirk started to form on his lips. White, sleeveless trench coat with silver studs going parallel of the zipper and around the sleeves with the letters BE near the top of one side of the zipper. Black, leather pants, shirt, and boots, all tight and easy to move around in. A green belt with a titanium buckle having the same letters. Four navy blue belts to go around the upper part of his arms, two on each side. Two metal arm plates on either side of his arm from his wrist to his elbow.

Kaiba is unsure of how the idea even formed, but he had to admit; he does like the outfit. _Maybe Isono's wife can make this outfit for me. I'd pay her of course_, the teen thought, cerulean eyes never leaving the sketch. For some reason, the outfit seemed to be screaming at him for attention, showing off that it was made for him.

Grabbing his cell phone, Kaiba went through his contacts until he saw Isono's house number highlighted. Knowing that his wife stays at home to watch their kids, Kaiba clicked TALK without even hestitating.

"_Hello?_" a voice greeted the teen after the second ring.

"Michelle, this is Seto Kaiba," the young CEO greeted back. He can hear the woman hushing her children in the background so she could hear him better.

"_Mister Kaiba. I would never expect you to call my house. What can I do you for? Is Isono okay?_" Michelle asked, a bit worried that her husband's boss might fire him.

"Isono is okay, Miss. I have a favor to ask of you," the brunette reassured. He likes Isono's family. They were always with Kaiba when his brother died, though he insisted that he was alright.

"_Oh! Um… what about?_" The woman seems nervous, making Kaiba a bit tense. He just hopes that she can do the project for him in the given amount of time he is about to give her.

"I need you to make an outfit for me. I am not talented with a sewing machine and I vaguely remember your husband mentioning something about you making him a suit or something," Kaiba explained, hoping that he remembered correctly. After she confirmed of his claim, Kaiba mentally sighed in relief. It would be troublesome and time wasting if he had to go look for a tailor. "I will of course pay you, but I need it done in two weeks. You think you can do this for me?"

"_Of course, Mister Kaiba. Just give Isono the picture when he about to come home and I'll start on it right away_." Kaiba smiled. He knew he could count of this woman for anything.

…

…

I will admit, the last part with Kaiba was kind of rushed. I just did not know how to finally get his outfit out of the way. Oh and if my description of his outfit sucks, then I'm sorry. I tried describing his Battle City outfit as best I could. Michelle will come and go in this fic because she acts like a mother towards Kaiba. More about her will be explained later in the fic.

More mysterious people! Awesome cyber hug to the person that wants Jounouchi!

Before anyone kills me and screams that this should be a Prideshipping story, I will reassure everyone that it is! I just need Jounouchi to help Yami and Kaiba realize their feelings for one another, even if it does have Yami going out with Jounouchi.

The fight between Kaiba and Jounouchi came out, out of the blue. I was not intending for that to happen, but then again it does help Kaiba think of about Yami… Slowly but surely. (;

Phone calls should always be an hour! Haha. Just another thing for Kaiba to think about when it pertains Yami.

I never knew how much symbolism I can put into one story. Another cyber hug to anyone that can first point out what I used to symbolize! :D

Till next chapter!


End file.
